Class
Classes, known as Types in Universe, are a recurring mechanic in the Phantasy Star series. Introduced in the first Phantasy Star Online, Classes are a method of categorizing characters based on individual strengths and abilities, with exclusive traits specific to each Class. Phantasy Star Online Classes were first introduced in this game, as well as the three basic Classes that would later appear in every entry in the series going forward. Upon creating a character, you must choose a Class for your character. Once a class is selected, it may not be changed on the same character. The available classes are: * Hunter: A class specialized in using melee weapons for close combat. Sports good defenses and high HP. * Ranger: A class that fights from afar using ranged weapons. * Force: A class that has great aptitude with Techniques, but has low defenses and HP. Each of these classes grows differently in stats based on each Class' specialties. In addition, Classes were Race-locked, in the sense that certain Races were not able to become certain classes. For example, a Newman could not become a Ranger and a CAST could not become a Force. Phantasy Star Universe In this entry, the Class system was substituted for Types. In addition to weapons and stats, Types determined the maximum Level of your Photon Arts, PP recovery, and Trap proficiency. Types were divided into three categories, Basic, Expert, and Master. In addition to the Hunter, Ranger, and Force Types, a player may also become: * Fighgunner: A melee/ranged hybrid Expert Type. Proficient with melee weapons, but also skillfully wields ranged weapons. * Guntecher: A ranged/tech hybrid Expert Type. Proficient with both ranged weapons and TECHNICs. * Wartecher: A tech/melee hybrid Expert Type. Proficient with melee weapons and TECHNICs, with an emphasis on high Defense. * Fortefighter: A melee Expert Type that trades weapon availability for sheer power and defense. * Fortegunner: A ranged Expert Type that trades weapon availability for sheer power and accuracy. * Fortetecher: A tech Expert Type that trades weapon availability for sheer power at the cost of defensive ability. * Protranser: An Expert Type that is a master of Traps. * Acrofighter: An Expert Type that has incredible skill with One-Handed Weapons, with swift attacks and the ability to wield multiple weapons simultaneously. * Acrotecher: A support-based Expert Type that possesses combat ability as well as TECHNIC aptitude. * Fightmaster: A Master Type that has incredible proficiency with melee weapons. * Gunmaster: A Master Type that has incredible proficiency with ranged weapons. * Masterforce: A Master Type that has incredible proficiency with TECHNICs. Due to the ability to change Types, Type Levels and Character Levels are measured separately. While Character Levels increase by earning EXP from slaying enemies, Type levels increase by earning Type EXP, which are attained by completing Missions. Different types of Missions provide different amounts of Type EXP. Types can be leveled up to Level 20 to gain additional stat bonuses, and to unlock Expert and Master Types, one must achieve a certain Type Level with prerequisite Types. Due to the variable Type system, Races are no longer bound to specific Types. Phantasy Star Zero The Class system makes a comeback in Zero. Classes function identically to their Online counterpart, but Female Humans and Male Newmans are now able to become Hunters. The available Classes are: * Hunter: A close-ranged battle class with high ATP, HP, and defense. * Ranger: A ranged class with a focus on guns. Newmans may not be Rangers. * Force: A frail, but powerful class that dominates the battlefield with Techniques. CASTs may not become Forces. Phantasy Star Online 2 PSO2 once again brings back Classes, although in this installment, the actual function of Classes are a mix between classic Online and Universe Types. The available classes are: * Hunter: A close-ranged class that excels in powerful melee attacks. Learns skills that augment striking power and extends survivability. Good for solo play. * Ranger: A ranged class that wields distanced weapons, playing simultaneous front-line and support roles. Learns Skills that augments their ranged power and teaches Traps. * Force: A class adept in both support and offense Techniques, but has low HP and DEF. Learns Skills that augment Tech power and Fire, Ice, and Thunder Techniques. * Fighter: A close-ranged class that trades defense and HP for high levels of power. Learns Skills that allow them to achieve newfound levels of power under special circumstances. * Gunner: A melee/ranged class that specializes in Twin Machineguns, performing well at pure damage and mid-range battle. Learns skills that grants additional strength with Twin Machineguns. * Techter: A melee/ranged class that focuses on support. Learns Skills that boosts their close-ranged battle ability as well as support and Wind, Light, and Dark Techniques. * Braver: Introduced in EPISODE 2, the Braver is a melee/ranged class that wields Katanas and Bullet Bows, swiftly attacking opponents with high speed, high power abilities. Learns Skills that boosts their weapons and overall damage. * Bouncer: Introduced in EPISODE 3, the Bouncer is a melee/Tech class that wields Dual Blades and Jet Boots, assaulting foes with multi-hit abilities while using Techniques to support themselves. Learns skills that take advantage of elemental and structural weaknesses in foes. * Summoner: Introduced in EPISODE 4, the Summoner is a special class that command Pets, small creatures outfitted for all forms of combat. Learns Skills that augment and support their Pets. Classes have been overhauled from the original formula. Class Levels and Character Levels are no longer separate entities; Class Levels now dictate the character's Level, and are trained simply by earning EXP. Classes are also no longer tied to Race, allowing any combination of race and gender to perform equally as well as any Class as any other race and gender combination. Introduced in this game are Skills. Each class has a specific set of Skills that it can learn by training the Class, then investing points into a Skill Tree. The Skills each class can learn provide additional bonuses and improve the capabilities of the player. In EPISODE 1, it became possible to set a Subclass. By acquiring a Subclass Licence through Koffie, the player may set a Class as a Subclass. This grants the player a small percentage of that Class's stat bonuses, as well as access to all of its Skills, Photon Arts, and Techniques. The Fighter, Gunner, and Techter Classes were originally designated "expert" Classes that required the player to reach Level 30 in a prerequisite class to unlock; this requirement has since been removed in the Japanese version of the game. Story Classes are designations used by ARKS to categorize and specify specific subsets of abilities. In the 2nd Generation, ARKS became capable of consistent, high-power output utilizing Photons, but those who could control Photons could only excel in using specific abilities; these later became known as Classes. ARKS originally created six classes, those being the Hunter, Ranger, Force, Fighter, Gunner, and Techter classes; Fighter, Gunner, and Techter were eventually retired as Classes due to being obsoleted by the Hunter, Ranger and Force classes. It was only in AP 237 that ARKS decided to revive these classes, outfitting them with up-to-date technology. The 3rd Generation of ARKS gained further advances in manipulating Photons to the point where one person could reliably harness and excel in multiple ability subsets, creating the process of Class Change, in which an ARKS can freely transfer to another Class. This process is also available to earlier ARKS, although due to the restrictions in their abilities, their power output suffers greatly from changing Classes. There is also the potential for new Classes to be created beyond the original six to accommodate new types of abilities and skill sets displayed among ARKS. For example, the Braver class was founded by Azanami, a pupil of Regius who was taught the ways of the Katana, which, until the advent of Braver, was only wielded by Regius. Phantasy Star Nova The Class system is identical in function to the version introduced in Phantasy Star Online 2, with the addition of one class. The Classes available are: * Hunter: A close-ranged class that boasts raw strength, high HP, and solid Defense. Learns Skills focused on Striking attacks and Stances. * Ranger: A class that excels in firearms, covering both mid- and long-range with its weapons. Learns Skills that exploit weaknesses and augment GP recovery. * Force: A class that trades DEF and HP for versatility, conquering the battlefield with a plethora of Techniques while opening weaknesses with physical attacks. Learns skills that boost Techniques and exploit and create elemental weaknesses. * Buster: A balanced class that is capable of wielding every weapon, and gains rounded stat bonuses. Learns Skills that offer more varied playstyle, and later on, boosts to Bursts. Category:Game mechanics